The Broom Closet
by slytherin24
Summary: *ONESHOT* Someone has had enough of Albus and Emaline's act after the time turner incident. How will they change their behavior? What will be revealed? And will they ever get out of the broom close!


"Have you tried the door? Al asked.

"More than once," Em replied. "And no spell would unlock it either."

"What do we do?"

"Wait it out," Em sighed. They had found a note in the common room addressed to them. It had said that something of theirs was in a closet. Since their other best friend, Scorpius was studying in the library, they went alone.

When they went to go and check, the door closed on them, trapping them inside. They had been working on getting out for the past hour or so.

"What do you mean 'wait it out'? Spells don't wear off!" Al exclaimed.

"Do you have a better idea Al?"

"No..." Albus went to sit down, but sat on something pointy.

"Ow! What was that?"

"What was what?" Asked Emaline.

"I sat on something, but it's too dark to see."

"Are you not a wizard? LUMOS!" Em said. Her wand lit up. "Where was it?"

"Somewhere around here." They looked at where Al had pointed, and came across a vial. They opened it and a piece of parchment fell out.

"What does it say, Em?" Asked Al.

"I don't know. Open it!"

Dear Emaline and Albus,

You have been very irritating to watch over the past month. So I took matters into my own hands. In this closet, I have hidden a set of notes. Attached to them is a potion. Take the potion, then answer the questions on the notes. To unlock the door, your last act must be sincere. Good luck!

"Who in the world would do something like this?" Em complained. "I'm going to be late to lunch!"

"Then let's get to it." Al replied. He was enjoying this, but been stuck in a broom closet with Em made him uncomfortable, in a good way.

"Al, can you light your wand? It's not that bright with just one wand lit." Al looked for his wand. It wasn't in his robes.

"I think I left it in the Common Room. Em gasped.

"You do know that we're Slytherins. Someone may take it. A wizard can only have 2 wands, remember. Frankly, that's your second one." Al sighed. She was right. The trio's wands has been snapped earlier that October by Voldemort's daughter.

"Never mind, I'll use a stronger spell. LUMOS DUO!" Em shouted. "Are you going to help me look?" The pair looked for a set of notes, but couldn't find any.

"What if it was a prank?" Al suggested. He was becoming bored from all the looking. "You know how kids are these days." Em laughed.

"You're a kid."

"A mature one," Al countered.

"Whatever Al. Hey, I think I found something!" Em pulled out a vile with a paper attached to it. "It's a list of questions." Al thought for a second.

"What irritated person would need Veritaserum to solve their problems? Anyways, isn't that 6th year material?"

"You're right," Em agreed. "The person who organized this must be smart. But I thought Ravenclaws stuck to their own business."

"Must have really riled one up then." Al commented. Em smiled.

"We both answer the questions, got it?"

"Yup!" Emaline drank half of the potion and gave the rest to Albus.

"Drink up Al!" She said. He drank the potion, and pulled out the questions.

"Number 1," He started. "What are your names? Well that's a stupid question."

"Agreed. My name is Emaline Clarise Culberry."

"I'm Albus Severus Potter!"

"Question 2. What do you think of your house?"

"I first thought Slytherin was evil, but now I find it the best house of all. It's always evil, everyday. That's what makes it fun!" Al answered.

"Slytherin is great. I mean, it will help you achieve greatness like no other."

"Question 3!" Al exclaimed. "Who are your best friends?"

"That's easy. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Emaline Culberry and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Question 4" Em stated. "How did the two of you become friends?"

"It was flying lessons. Veronica Brown was being annoying, but Scorpius was already in the air. I didn't want to embarrass myself, so I stayed quiet. Suddenly, this girl defended my honor. She knew who I was, but didn't care about that. I was hooked."

"I became friends with you when you told me that we were friends. I mean, I felt bad for you, and Culberrys do not stand bullying. Then you started talking to me. I thought it was only a day thing, until you invited me to sit down with you guys in the common room. You said we were a Trio. Which meant I was included."

"Ok then, Question 5." Al continued. "What do you think of Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Scorpius is my adoptive brother. He makes me challenge myself. He brings out the best in me. He also fills my day with information that no one needs to know."

"Scorpius was my first friend. He didn't shun me for being a Slytherin. He took time to get to know me. He stuck with me through the hard times. I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

"Question 6," Em said. "Who and how was your first kiss?" The pair looked at each other and blushed.

"Ok. My first kiss was with Emaline. It was probably one of the best moments of my life. It was amazing. I loved every second of it." Al's eyes widened. Where had that come from? He hated Veritaserum.

"My turn. My first kiss was with Albus. It was stupendous, to say the least. I would keep on describing it, but we probably won't ever get out of the closet." Em gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what she had said. Al blushed.

"Umm...last question. Who do you like?"

"That's the question? So insensitive!" Em said. "Are we just supposed to spill our darkest secrets. No one needs to know I like Albus Potter!" Al replayed that sentence in his mind over and over.

"You like me? That's like, a dream come true! I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming, because this situation is too absurd to be real. Anyways, I like you too." Just when he said that, they felt the effect of the potion wear off.

They seemed to realize everything that they had admitted. "Y-you like me?" Em asked, shock all over her face. "I thought you wouldn't like anyone else after the Delphi incident!"

"I never liked her, not really." Al confessed. "It's always been you. Delphi only had her looks. That was all I was attracted to. But you, you had everything. You were funny, sweet, kind, lo..." he never finished his sentence. Em had interrupted him with a kiss.

Al was shocked at first, but then melted into it. He had forgotten how right it felt to kiss her. As for Em, she wasn't thinking. She was too busy taking in this moment. Sadly, all good things had to end. They parted for air.

"I like you too, even though you already know that," Em smiled.

"That's fortunate. I didn't think of you to be the one to interrupt someone by kissing them."

"I had a great teacher, you know. I stole his technique. He's really cool and funny. I know you'd love him." Al laughed. She was referring to when he had interrupted her tirade with a kiss. It was unexpected, yet very much wanted.

Instead of replying, he kissed her again. They never heard the slight click of the door. They were too busy snogging to notice a thing.

"Ehem," someone cleared their throat. The pair sprang apart to find Scorpius staring at them.

"I see you guys are enjoying yourselves," he said with the signature Malfoy smirk.

"How did you know we were in here?" Questioned Emaline.

"I have my ways," he shrugged. Al thought for awhile, then gasped.

"You!" He began. "You did this!"

"Al, you don't mean he set this up. Locked us in here?" Em said.

"It makes sense. Now that I think about it, you always do your homework in the common room. And you and Rose are the only ones advanced enough to make Veritaserum at 14!"

"Fine," Scorpius sighed, "I did it. You guys were really annoying. All the blushing and the stutters and the incapability to be able to produce a sentence towards each other. I couldn't take it anymore!"

"So you locked us in a broom closet, hoping that we'd admit our feelings? Or better yet, trick us into revealing some dark secret?" Em asked. She was turning a few shades darker.

"It worked, didn't it?" Scorp stated, putting on his most charming smile. "You guys are my best friends, I only want to help you!"

"You dug your way into this one Scorp, you got to dig yourself out of it!" Al chuckled.

Scorpius noted his friend's anger, and backed away. "I think Rose wants to meet up and study. I-in the library. I can't be late!" With that he turned on his heel and sped off.

"Wow, he's really afraid of you," Al laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Em asked.

"He couldn't come up with a better excuse to leave. He said he needed to meet Rose. Rose hates him, remember?"

"No, not hate. Dislikes." They laughed at Scorpius's fantasy of courting Rose.

"Hey Em. Hogsmede is coming up. I heard it's really pretty in December, if you want to go?"

"Is that your way of asking me on a date, Albus?"

"Maybe. Depends on if you say yes."

"I mean, I heard that Three Broomsticks has the best hot chocolate during the holidays. I'd kinda like to try it."

"Sightseeing and Hot chocolate. This Saturday, 10 sharp. Don't be late." Em smiled and entertained her fingers in his.

"When am I ever late. Al?" They walked off to the common room, happy at the turn of events. They were together, and were still the best of friends.


End file.
